Wireless communication, ranging, detection, and direction finding may be provided by transmission and reception of electro-magnetic signals at various frequencies throughout the radio-frequency (RF) spectrum. Electro-magnetic radiation may have characteristics that may enable selectivity of electro-magnetic signals based upon their polarization. To control the sense of polarization, dual polarized antennas have been developed. These dual polarized antennas generally include two electro-magnetic radiators that are oriented orthogonally relative to one another such that the antenna may transmit or receive microwave frequencies at virtually any polarization sense.